Blue Horizon
by Storm0fCrows
Summary: She was a disgrace. Loosing the throne to her weak brother, running away from the woman who had haunted her thoughts for nearly a year, and most importantly she had lost the respect of her nation. Her cowardice trapped her in a world that was not her own and now that she had returned she found that the that the world had greatly changed.
1. From One, Many

Chapter I: From One, Many.

"One, two, three, four." She sang without thought or conscience, surviving on sheer repetition. She drifted from one side of her prison to the next like a leaf in the wind. The fog consumed her. Letting the fog consume her as it had done for so long. She could hear Zuzu laughing at her, he always laughed at her.

The Fog did too…

"Winter, Spring," She paused. Her body yearned to remember the seasons on her skin. "Summer, and Fall." Her voice broke as _that_ voice began to creep its way into her head once again.

 _Azula._

"Water," Was the flow of all things as they move through life. "Earth," Reality, shaped by that which flowed around it but never to be moved. "Fire," the spark of life that could be easily snuffed out by the flow but manages to survive. "Air." Freedom, it feeds the fire and carries its embers safely over the water. Her nanny used to say that… until her father took her away.

 _I love you._

"Shut up." Her mind was returning her. Ursa would find her! She always did

 _I will always love you, Azula._

"SHUT UP!" She roared, azure fire spewed from her mouth like a stream. The fog pulled away as if burned. For an instant Azula couldn't hear the laughter, couldn't hear her bastard sibling laughing. Couldn't see Ursa hugging the girl instead of her. But more importantly she couldn't feel her mother infecting her mind with her lies. Instinct found the correlation with the fog and her mother, impulse drove her to the nearest wall.

"How couldn't I see it before?" Her pupils constricted and that all too familiar smile slid across her face. She put one foot in front of the other and propulsed herself across fog filled canyon. Azula used the forward momentum to launch her body as far up the towering wall of stone. Her heated nails dug into the rock.

Her muscles strained under her own weight but that didn't stop her for long. Slowly but surely she began her climb her long climb up. Her thoughts grew clearer as she ascended the canyon wall. She needed to focus on other things, like how oddly colored the sky was or how pathetic Ursa had to be to show her hand. If she wanted to keep Azula out of the way she shouldn't have been so eager to lie to her.

Noriko clung to the forefront of her mind. The woman that was and wasn't Ursa, a paradox. She denied who she was but Azula knew better, yet still the woman admitted that Ursa had loved her or at least should have loved her. Then there was Kiyi, her replacement, she was unsure how to feel about the girl. She was entirely too naïve, she would be easy prey to those petty noble boys in the capitol. She could already imagine the scandal that would cause. When Zuko decided to name the girl a princess of the Fire Nation born out of the noble family would agitate Ozai loyalists.

Poor little Zuzu would certainly be driven to madness within the month.

Sweat dripped down her from her hair dripping onto the far away floor. Her muscles had become unaccustomed to the stress, weeks of shambling around in that fog weakened her. Ursa had weakened her and almost destroyed her. The climb was slow and painful but she persevered.

When she pulled herself out of the crevasse she was met with a red sky. She had traversed the Earth Kingdom and had never seen a sky so red. Her knees buckled under her own weight and she fell. Blacks spots marred her vision but she managed to muster enough strength to flip herself onto her back.

Her clothes were drenched in sweat and felt heavy on her skin. Her stomach felt oddly empty yet it did not yearn to be filled. "I must be sick." She muttered to herself. The lack of sunlight had surely weakened her natural defense against infection and the like. Black spots filled her vision as she struggled with her breath. "You must be happy, mother." She managed to mutter. "Seeing me like this."

To Azula's surprise Ursa remained quiet She still felt the woman's presence but it felt farther away, as if she were prowling on the tree line. The silence was a welcomed change it would give her time to plan. There was no doubt in her mind that as soon as Zuko heard news of her return she would be hunted for her attack on Noriko.

She had no reason to go after Noriko, she didn't remember being Ursa and as she had already stated had admitted Ursa's faults. Besides going after Noriko was certainly too predictable and could end with her bending being stripped away.

She couldn't risk that.

She needed somewhere safe somewhere she could regain her strength before she would be discovered. "But where…"

One thing she knew for sure was the need to get as far away from the pit as she could, but her body rebelled at the very thought of motion. Her arms and legs spasmed until she forced them to relax. Azula stared at the empty red sky and wished she could see those beautiful stars she seen on Ember Island with her closest friends… and Zuko.

"They betrayed you." She reminded herself. Her eyes drifted close but for a second she could have sworn she had seen the flickering of stars. Finally she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

o0o0o0o0o

Half a world away, Iroh was having tea with new friends. Thanks to the joint efforts of his nephew and the Avatar the world had entered a good peace. He'd heard great things about the duo creating a republic for the four nations to share history would be very to the now retired Fire Lord. It was a shame about Azula, even when she'd been lost in her madness he had thought that with the proper guidance she could have helped the world. But for some reason she had continued to goad her brother until she vanished. Still he heard from the nature spirits that every once in a while there was a shadow that clung around Zuko.

"I worry for my nephew." Iroh told the table. "The memory of his sister clings to him like a camel-tick clings to a komodo rhino tail. Her anger and madness have left an impression in his spirit."

Sprit that took the form of a one of Wan Shi Tong's seekers tried to reassure Iroh. "Humans at such a late stage of life rarely alter their ways. You've guided him well in his youth, you must trust him to make the right choices."

Another spirit heatedly disagreed, this one took the shape of a humanoid lemur. "In my experience humans were always too indecisive to have set ways. One moment they want to farm, the next want to wage war. How can you claim that the memory of this girl won't lead him astray?"

The vulpine spirit's ears lowered and it bared its rather sharp teeth. "When was the last time you spent time in their world? Nine thousand years ago or was it ten?" The lemur stood to meet the fox's challenge.

"Peace my friends." Iroh placated. "I did not mean to brig conflict to this table. My worries are my own, I should not have burdened you with them."

"Nonsense." A third spirit said as she slow drank her tea. She wore a red dress and a long straw hat that covered most of her face. "It our duty to listen to a friends needs."

"I would like to dedicate a toast to your nephew." The fox said. "And-" Another fox sprinted across the nearby stream and barreled towards the fox.

"A human has escaped from the Fog of Lost Souls!" It shouted. "Wan Shi Tong wants us to know everything." The fox that was previously enjoying tea with Iroh glared at the seemingly younger fox, clearly such news was not meant to be heard by those not under the great spirit of wisdom's control. The older fox turned back to the table and excused himself, Iroh understood the need to follow orders yet he still found it rude that the small reunion was interrupted so unceremoniously. The foxes disappeared into the forest and the atmosphere had clearly soured. The other sprits soon dispersed leaving the old man alone.

It didn't take Iroh long to ready another kettle. He had a feeling he would need it soon enough.

o0o0o0o0o

Azula awoke both tired and sore, clearly nobles were not made to sleep on the bare ground. Even when she had impersonated those so called Kyoshi warriors she had a comfortable bedroll where she could rest her head. Azula stared at the sky and noted that there were no changes. No clouds had formed nor had the light grown or dwindled.

With a groan Azula slowly lifted herself and for the first she was able to examine her state of dress. Her formerly well-fitted fire navy uniform was in tatters. Seams were torn and there were holes that indicated she had been dragged. "When did that happen?" She asked herself absent mindedly.

She shook her head in an effort to remove some of the fog that clouded her thoughts, before slowly creeping towards the chasm. She stood at the edge of the cliff and stared down at the fog filled canyon where she had been held prisoner. The longer she studied the fog the more she felt that that it was looking back at her with hunger.

For a brief instant, Azula felt fear creep into her heart. She took one step back and then another and another until her sloe retreat became a wild sprint. She ran through the forest foliage wildly.

As she ran she noted the trees bending into awkward angels and slowly the became bare, grass shrunk until her boots were scraping against dry earth, and the light was slowly fading

Azula was terrified. For the life of her she didn't know why. She was the conqueror of Ba Sing Se, she had killed the Avatar, and survived Ursa's constant plots. How could a bit of Fog do that to a proud princess of the Fire Nation?

' _I have to leave! Leave! I have to leave!'_ She screamed at herself. The trees closed the path in front other. Azula ignited her hands basting a collapsed tree that had blocked her path. She jumped over the flaming wood with as much grace as she could muster. As soon as one foot touched the dry earthen path the ground gave way.

Azula fell for what felt like an eternity. A single streak of blue light surrounded by black nothingness.

The rational part of her brain wondered if this fall would be her end. She wondered if this if there would be someone to mourn her passing… Ty Lee wouldn't, neither would Mai, Zuko may feel briefly saddened but the relief he would feel would quickly drown that emotion. At least she would be free of Ursa.

She closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

The air around her stilled and she felt the warmth of the sun touch her face. Slowly she opened her eyes to see herself hovering a few feet off the ground. There were floating rocks everywhere the only thing of any real note was the large dead tree that had rooted itself over a cave.

"Where in Agni's name am I?!" Nothing in this world made sense! The sun didn't just snuff itself out nor did falling take her to a place where gravity seemed to be a null! The sky changed to mark the time, but not there it stayed still meaning that time wasn't a factor anymore.

Azula shifted until her back was towards the ground and fired into the sky. Slowly but surely she felt herself grow closer to the earth and with it gravity. "How long have I been here, Mother?!" She screamed when she touched the ground. "How long have you kept me in this infernal place?!" Just like before Ursa did not deign it necessary to answer her daughter's desperate pleas.

" _ **Your mother isn't here child."**_ Smooth voice said from the cave. _ **"But you already know that…"**_ She could practically feel the smile on the creatures face. _**"So why do you ask when no one can answer you?"**_

"Who are you?" Azula had no interest in the man but she lacked information.

" _ **Little Dragon, do your people no longer speak of me?"**_ The voice asked clearly amused. _**" Do they not whisper how I took princess Chihiro's face? How Hasook failed to kill me?"**_

Azula kept her face impassive as the realization dawned on her. Lo or Li had told her this story shortly before teaching her firebending. Chihiro had been the crowned princess nearly nine hundred years ago, Sozin had banned the ballads that had originated before he had become fire lord but text still remained. Hidden but in tact. Chihiro had loved the avatar and so she had made a wager with the Face Stealer, while Hasook was stayed loyal to Chihiro Koh would protect him from harm, but if the Avatar were to break his vow Koh would take the princess's face. The princess's beauty was so great that Koh did not wish to loose it. So he lent a face to a girl who had had fallen for the Avatar, and the Avatar slept with her while on his adventures. Obviously Koh collected and the Avatar swore revenge. Moral of the story? People will always betray you. "Koh."

" _ **Very good, Little Dragon. For a moment I feared your people had forgotten about me."**_ Koh stepped out of his cave revealing his grotesque centipede form, still Azula's expression remained impassive. _**What can Koh do for you, Little Dragon?"**_

"What are you offering?" Azula knew she was too weak to even scratch the ancient spirit let alone complete what the Avatar had left unfinished. "What's your price?"

" _ **I offer you a way to return to your world."**_ The monster coiled around Azula. Its face shifting into one belonging to an old man. _**"As for the price for my assistance… it has already been paid."**_ He laughed. _**"Fate or chance, something has brought you to me and you, Little Dragon, will have to play your role soon."**_ With that said Koh lifted Azula with its legs and scurried over the nearby cliff. The speed in which the great spirit traveled made her dizzy. _**"But the question you should ask, little dragon, is 'what role am I going to play?'"**_

o0o0o0o0o

Hours passed and Azula found herself zooming through deep jungle. Her captor had never stopped or slowed as he traversed innumerable lands. But the jungle was familiar yet Azula did not know why. She saw blue animals hide as Koh drew near. The Sprit had avoided notice until he reached the jungle. He stopped caring as they drew closer to their goal or at least his.

Azula had eventually admitted to herself that she was indeed in the spirit world and that Koh was her only chance of escaping it. That didn't mean she trusted him, the spirit was reaping some reward from it and it seemed enough to compel him into action. Whoever thought she would be indebted to them because they had helped her must have been confused Azula with her brother.

Azula was surprised when a black and white monstrosity smashed into Koh's body. The face stealer cradled Azula, absorbing most of the impact. He dropped Azula and proceeded to meet the creature. The monster moved like an ape but with six limbs. His body gave him an advantage over their attacker.

Dexterity over brute strength, she wasn't very keen on watching them fight. Azula retreated into the shadows and waited for them to finish their fight. Koh would either find her or he wouldn't and she would find her way back home on her own.

" _ **You lowly animal!"**_ She heard Koh yell. _**"You have no busyness here Hei Bai!"**_ the now named Hei Bai roared, blue energy blasted out of its mouth. Azula caught only a glimpse of the blast but she was certain that it would not be the end of the Face Stealer. Azula retreated deeper into the forest.

Azula felt like all she had been doing since she had escaped the fog was running away. There was no shame in running, it sometimes ensured ultimate victory while other time it simply ensured that a person could see the sun for another day. Azula ran until her legs gave way just as she entered a familiar clearing.

" _ **You have returned."**_ Azula sat on knees and stared at the great spirit before her. The Mother of Faces stood in all her glory before her and unlike the last time she had seen the spirit she was captured by her beauty. _**"It is that time of the season were I bestow my one favor on a mortal, what do you wish of me?"**_

It was too convenient. To run into Koh, to meet the Mother of Faces just as she was departing, it stank worse than komodo rhino dung. Still if it could get her out… she just needed to word it carefully. "Take me to my mother's house." She couldn't help the bite that slithered into her tone. The Mother of Faces gathered the tired firebender into her vine like hands and clutched her to her chest, not unlike Koh, and dove into the pool. With any luck Zuko had taken the whole back family to the capitol.

Safe for the moment Azula drifted into sleep an uncomfortable sleep.

o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Thank you for reading this. Review (and I mean actually review because no matter how much I love seeing people ask me for more I love it when they tell me their opinions… as long as they keep it respectful of course.)

Just to let you know this is happening about four month before the start of Legend of Korra. We'll meet some familiar faces but it'll be a few chapters before we meet the Team. Basically I finished _Smoke and Shadows_ and was really disappointed with them using Azula as the villain again after the end of _the Search_.

And be sure to check out my other Fic Warm Shadows. Harry's a bit ooc but at his heart he's still Harry just give him a chance. fair warning I did change his story quite bit but as I always say there are reasons

Again thank you.

Happy trails until we meet again.


	2. The Girl with the Yellow Eyes

Chapter 2: The Girl with the Yellow Eyes

The Mother of Faces always kept her word because above all things the spirit of identity was a generous one.

Since the beginning of time she had painstakingly carved the faces every human that had walked the earth and she remembered them all. She took great pride in forging the face of the man who would unite the Fire Islands into a prosperous nation, and she had taken pride in sculpting the faces of his bloodline.

The girl's was damaged.

To those who knew less than she of faces, the girls face was perfection, but she knew the difference between a mask and a face. There was singed skin that had healed nicely but she could still see the microscopic evidence hidden behind the skin. The girl had been taught to wield fear by experiencing it, that was an undoubtable fact. She was taught disguise her confidence as arrogance to fool her enemies and please those who trained her

Still the girl was a puzzle to her.

She had met the girl nearly sixty-seven years ago, yet her visage indicated little over a year had passed. It was obvious time moved slower in the spirit world yet she had never witnessed an event where a human had been trapped in her world for such a long time.

It was rare to spot a human's spirit and even rarer was it to see them physically trapped on their side. _'_ _ **Was that what made you so appealing to my son's eyes**_ _?'_ It couldn't be. Koh had taken the girl to her sacred pool with her face intact, her unique circumstances would have compelled him to take her face. " _ **What are you, daughter of Ursa?"**_ She asked the unconscious body that she clutched safely to her chest.

The human's believed that the Avatar was the bridge between the spirit world and their in the literal, this was mistake propagated by the Avatar that had mercifully spared her son. As Harmonic Convergence approached the veil between worlds blurred as if it had been drawn on sand, this allowed spirits to travel between them easily.

This was especially true as the summer solstice grew closer.

The great spirit rose from the crystalline waters just as the moon spirit began her slumber. Countless faces glowed on the water's surface as twilight approached. Naturally the flowers still slept and the wolfbats prowled the air, drawn by her enormous power.

The Mother of Faces felt something was wrong. Her wolf should have been there to greet her, as was their custom.

He was nowhere to be seen.

That's when three hooded humans stepped into the clearing. The first was a man tall and thin but his features were hidden under a blue cloak, he was flanked by two similarly proportioned humans that were much shorter than the man. The three bowed in reverence to her. "Great Mother, hear my plea." The tall man spoke. The last Avatar had taught her to at least listen to those who asked for her favors. "I beseech you, Great spirit, to bring a girl to me." His voice carried a feeling of both wisdom, benevolence, and respect she had not heard in at least a hundred years. "She has been lost in your world for far too long, it is imperative that I take her home."

" _ **Of whom do you speak of, mortal?"**_ Her calm voice was carried gently in the wind. There was little doubt that the mortal was working with her son but for what.

"Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, her people suffer without her." He informed her.

" _ **You are neither of her kin nor her people, mortal."**_ She kneeled until her faces were at level with his body. _**"This favor cannot be granted."**_

The man looked at her with surprise, his respectful composure slipped with a single word. "But-"

" _ **This season's favor has already been claimed, do not test my generosity by asking for another."**_ She spoke with such finality that the three figures retreated with no protest. Once they were away she opened her hand, transporting the girl to her destination in a twirl of lights. _**"Do not waste my gift, child."**_ Her voice seemingly accompanied the sparkling lights as they were carried off with the wind.

o0o0o0o0o

Azula rose with the sun.

Life seemed to fill her body as the shadows retreated under the bushes. Her body felt so weak but the sun filled her with energy. She closed her eyes as she sat up much too quickly and a spell off dizziness nearly made her tumble back onto the wet grass.

Azula spread her arms and basked in the sun's glow. Instinctually she crossed her legs and rested her open palms on her knees. She took one breath and held it, small blue fires ignited in her center of each palm. When she released the breath one flame grew in size, while the other grew in intensity. Still she controlled how much and how fast the flames grew. Once more she breathed in the flames receded until they resembled embers. Once they were merely wisps she would exhale and the flame in the opposite hand would become larger.

Lo and Li had taught her this exercise in an effort to teach her perfect her control. Control equaled perfection. Feet in place, stance relaxed yet precise, never a hair out of place…

Azula had lost control once, when her great-grandfather's comet soared through the sky, her brother stole her throne, and her mother showed her face once more. Lack of control had proven to be her greatest weakness, lapse of control had allowed Ursa to corrupt Mai and Ty Lee… and eventually her.

With that thought in mind Azula opened her eyes and clenched her fist, snuffing out the two flames.

The sky was a bright and vibrant blue, with white puffy clouds floating meaninglessly across it. There was a calming essence in the wind, a silence was uninterrupted by the sounds of life. Familiar jungle surrounded her on all sides, but things were different.

Some trees looked too young, others were native from Earth Kingdom coastal regions, she was certain that they weren't there when Zuko had chased her into the forest.

She recalled her last words to her brother. "Even when you're strong, you're weak." Truer words she had never uttered. _'Well… that's a lie. I did had tell mother about father's plan… which I regret, but at least I didn't need to listen to grandfather prattle on about his conquests anymore.'_

Azula gracefully stood, clutching a nearby tree for support. Judging by the sun, the Hira'a's main village would be to the east.

Her mother's house was to the fringes of civilization, nearer to the forgetful valley than any other house in Hira'a. She would travel to the village first to get some food and with Zuko, being as predictable as he was, the house would be empty for the duration of her stay.

With her first uneven step Princess Azula embarked on what would feel like the longest walk she had ever taken.

o0o0o0o0o

At the ripe old age of Seventy-Five, Kiyi had learned much about life, particularly that people would go to uncomfortable extremes to get what they wanted. As a business woman she was no different, she would do anything to keep her father and mother's legacy grew.

Ikem's acting troupe had flourished into something of a spectacular. They had performers from every Nation and with the incorporation of bending into their plays they had out shined their long time rivals, the Ember Island Players. They had traveled form their small island in the southern Fire Nation to the Earth Kingdom capital of Ba Sing Se, where they hosted the Earth Queen herself with a dazzling performance of _The Cave of Two Lovers_ , and from Ba Sing Se to the southern Water Tribe where they played their own rendition of _the Boy in the Iceberg_ , with major changes to the script courtesy of Katara and Zuko. All of this was made possible thanks to Fire Lord Zuko and the troupe's current director Kiyi herself.

For the older woman, nothing felt more right than ending their year long tour than one last performance of _Love Amongst Dragons_ in her home town during the solstice festival. Since Ikem's passing nearly thirty years ago she had worked tirelessly to improve on her parent's company and share their dream with the world. Kiyi had lived her life with nothing she would call a regret. She had married a man from her own village and had two beautiful children. Her son, Noren, was captain in the United Forces navy. Her daughter, Mai, had become a prominent coach in the Pro-bending circuits.

The town hadn't changed much since she was a child, it had grown of course, but time had seemed to still compared to the rest of the Fire Nation. They still relied on fishing and their bi-annual festivals for their main income more often than naught they would host Pro-bending tournaments to bring in more traders.

With her daughters success more and more people came to visit, scouting for talent. This in turn brought several _'master'_ firebenders who wanted to see their own renown grow.

The two most prominent, Master Yun and Master Lee, had their schools competing on the streets when the guards were far enough away. Yun was much more conservative, Kiyi had noticed, he focused on classical form and the heat of the flame. Some of his better students could focus their flames to such a heat that they transcended red into yellow. Lee's style was lighter on his feet, forward thinking who looked to adapt styles from other benders. His students focused on speed and stamina.

Normally, Kiyi wouldn't suffer either man's presence if she could help it. Sadly, this was not the case as she was forced to sit through a town meeting. As an event organizer, she was duty bound to participate, especially when the two ' _gentlemen_ ' were trying to have her play delayed until after their demonstrations.

"No." She said plainly, every year they asked her the same thing before the meeting, she would not change her answer. "The schedule was agreed upon months ago," She was tired of this discussion. "if you had any problems with it you should have spoken up."

"Lady Kiyi, I do not believe that you understand the significance of our event. Many young men and women's future depend on this!" Yun tried. "Your shows, while undoubtedly important to the towns, should not draw away from the attention our student's displays."

" _Master_ Yun is correct." Lee said. "Let us not forget that it was a benders prowess that brings sponsors to our town."

Cho, an elder on the town council, smirked at the two masters. He was a rather skinny man with a unexpectedly deep voice. "I believe Lady Kiyi knows this." A few others snickered before allowing the man to continue. "She did raise the girl after all." He cleared his throat cutting off master Yun's protests. "This is the fourth time you two have brought the same argument to the table. If I remember correctly two years ago we agreed to your proposal. And what sis we learn?"

"That delaying Lady Kiyi's production did not affect the number of spectators to your event." Another elder answered. "Perhaps if we had a theater like the one on Ember Island we could accommodate your request, but sadly they rely on the sun's lighting for effect."

Cho and the most of the elders nodded their heads in agreement. "Then, we are in agreement?" Again most of them nodded. "We deny your request, unless Lady Kiyi wishes to delay her play the festival shall proceed as scheduled." With that proclamation the tiresome meeting came to an abrupt end.

In a way, Kiyi felt betrayed by Cho's wording. Like her, they were clearly tired tired of the two middle aged men acting like children, but unlike her, who hadn't pushed the matter onto the council, they had cleaned their hands of their responsibility and dumped it solely on her.

Kiyi was the first one out of the building, yet she was the first one stopped. Master Yun had grabbed her arm just "Lady Kiyi, we must insist-"

"No!" She yelled. "Spirits take you both, I have said no a thousand times. No matter how many time you as the same question the answer will not change."

"Surely you understand that we do not wish to inconvenience you. " Master Yun pleaded. "Just as we know you do not wish to inconvenience us, we feel-"

"Leave it, Yun." Lee interrupted. "The bastard wouldn't know a good idea if it were rubbed in her face." The world seemed to stop for Kiyi. Yun looked affronted at the statement. It had been years since she had heard that particular insult thrown her way. The last time was when she was a teenager leaving the Capitol to explore the world.

There had been no official documentation that made mention of her mother's previous marriage to the Fire Lord. It had been a thorn in Zuko's side for years! Especially when he acknowledged her as his sister. "What did you just say?" Fire danced on her fingers, she knew full well what he was trying to do. He was trying to make her attack him. He was trying to smear her in the eyes of the public on the steps of the town hall! A grave insult to the descendant of a magistrate.

That didn't mean she wasn't angry, he had insulted Ursa's memory! The kindest, most patient woman that had ever walked the earth!

"You heard me." Yun was understandably shocked. While he knew the other man to be hot blooded, he had never seen him be wholly disrespectful unless it was deserved.

"I have dealt with people like you my entire life, Lee." Kiyi said calmly. "Nobles from the Capital, smeared my name because my brother made me a princess. The fact that their opinions mattered more than that of a son of a disgraced admiral, should tell you how much yours means to me."

By now Lee's own hands were incased in fire. It was well known that Lee was the son of Admiral Chan, who was also the son of former Admiral Chan of the Eastern Fleet, was a very vocal supporter of the New Ozai movement years after it fell into obscurity. There was some type of animosity that stemmed from something other than their political views. When she asked Zuko about it he would smile and ignore the question.

Kiyi then smiled at Lee and continued her verbal assault. "I don't particularly know what you think entitles you can make demands of me considering you had no part training either of my children." She found little joy in berating the man but it was a necessary evil she would have to endure if she wanted an end to the hostilities.

"The fact that you can't even bend properly should have been enough for you to realize that nothing you say is of any consequence to me, let alone my troupe. Now, if you excuse me, I have no time to deal with a worthless braggart like you!"

"A braggart I may be," His voice clearly displayed his anger. "But I'm not the one playing with peoples futures!"

"You're not?" she scoffed. "My people depend on the earnings from the shows. If the quality suffers, their families suffer and just like you I am responsible for the people under my charge. Like the council told you: if you had problems with the time you should have brought this up weeks ago. "

"Weeks ago you were crossing the Serpent's Pass!"

"And it would have given me enough time to prepare, but you two didn't give me that courtesy." Like all irrational men at the end of their proverbial rope, Lee lashed out.

It happened so quickly that Kiyi's old eyes could barely follow. Yun pushed her of the way of stream of fire, that stream harmlessly flew past her. It traversed a few feet until violently exploding on the dirt road engulfing a young woman who was unfortunate enough to be crossing an otherwise empty street. There were a few screams that registered in the old woman's ear as the fire consumed the young woman.

With wide eyes Kiyi was frozen in place, she could not look away, and she could not force herself to move. That horrible moment stretched to what felt like eternity.

Yun did not freeze, he ran to the woman and tried to funnel the fire away. The fire buckled and took a life of its own. Like a dragon shedding its scales, the flame shifted from scorching yellow to a raging azure. She was so mesmerized by the blue fire that she paid no mind to the woman she thought had been consumed moments ago. It flew over Yun and Kiyi and smashed itself between them and Lee.

Lee jumped back and fell into his unorthodox stance. His scared eyes never leaving the woman he had accidently attacked. There were many reasons for this raging from fear that such a powerful firebender would take his attack as an insult to the unknown that the woman was.

Said woman stood unburnt, her body crouched and her hands in the shape of a triangle to divert the fire, her yellow eyes locked onto him like a predator. Her long dark hair seemed to float effortlessly with the wind. Her beauty surpassed that of that of Fire Lord Izumi and by the color of her flame so did her intensity. The woman, no older than twenty, straightened her back and scowled.

"I accept your challenge." Her voice echoed across the town's main street. "The Agni Kai will take place three days from now." The finality in her tone left no room for argument, not that the sheer shock of the event allowed more than a hush whisper pass from spectator's lips. "At sunset."

Kiyi studied the newcomer _. 'Where have I seen her before?'_ She asked herself, the woman's face reminded her of the woman her mother became. The fair skin and noble features… shared by her older sister. Not that Kiyi could remember Azula's face all that well, she had barely been nine when she had last seen her sisters face and the last time she had seen Azula she was dressed in a black cloak and a strange mask , when Zuko passed the throne to his daughter.

"Azula…?" She ehispered, hoping beyond hope that hee mind wasn't finally giving way. A glimmer of annoyance passed the woman's face, before quickly being replaced by a blank expression.

"How do you know my name?" The now named Azula demanded. Kiyi studied the young woman before coming to the conclusion that the Azula standing in front of her must be her sister's granddaughter.

"I knew your grandmother." A single eyebrow rose, the only indication of Azula's confusion.

Master Lee took the opportunity to interrupt what would have surly been a revealing discussion. "So the Bastard brings a child to solve her problems for her?' He spat at the downed Kiyi's feet. "Typical trash."

Azula's eyes narrowed at the man's insults. "Zuzu comes to power and the peasants start to think they can talk to their betters." She sighed dramatically and then chuckled drily as she stalked up to the taller man. When she was at arms length she stopped and stared at the man before her "Listen well, the only reason you aren't groveling at my feet right now is because you have challenged me to an Agni Kai."

Azula took a single step forward and quicker than most could follow her fingers dug into Lee's sides. He cried out in a mixture of pain and shock, his arms fell limply to the sides, but Azula wasn't finished she shoved Lee to against the steps of Town hall. "When the time comes, I will destroy you, not because I have too, but because you dared to insinuate anyone in service to Ilah beneath you." On that note Azula took a step back and walked away, her black hair flowing behind her. "Come find me when you're done playing in the dirt."

Yun who had been silent all this time, stared after the woman with curious eyes. "My apologize, Lady Kiyi for my inaction." He looked away once the entered a nearby business. He helped the old woman to her feet. "I was too shocked to do anything. You must think poorly of me."

Once on her feet Kiyi ignored the man, looking desperately for the woman. So many question plagued mind. "Where did she go, Yun?"

"I believe she went into old Ren's shop." Yun said. "Did you really know the girl's grandmother?"

"A life time ago."

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's that.**

 **See the way I see it Azula respects two things: Power and Family. She warned Ursa of Ozai's plot to kill Zuko when she could have kept her mouth shut. She worshiped her father because he embodies both. She has no idea who Lee is and in her mind the man is insulting the memory of her grandmother, who she doesn't need to like in order to respect, by insulting her servant.**

 **So I've introduced a future antagonist, points to whomever guesses his identity.**

 **Let me be honest. I'm not particularly happy with this chapter but I will strive to do better in the future.**

 **Happy trails,**

 **Until we meet again.**


	3. Truth, Lies, and Tea Leaves (Part One)

Chapter 3: Truth, Lies, and Tea Leaves

Azula marched into the small shop with well practiced composer, hiding the burning rage wished she could have freely directed at the peasant who had the gall to disrespect a member of her house. A servant was a representative of a noble family and once they retired it was expected that they be treated as if still being in service to said noble.

As princess, the value of her lineage had been drilled into her head by every single caretaker her father and mother had passed on the responsibility of raising her to.

Her first caretaker was relatively young when Azula was put in her charge. If she remembered correctly her name was Mizuko, the woman was a dreamer something that neither Ozai nor Ursa could seem to stand. She was probably the only human being who had ever really cared for her… that was her mistake… she should have feared Ozai more than she had loved her. When she was a child, Azula had seen Mizuko's loss as a personal attack on behalf of her mother.

It wasn't until Zuko had thrown her into thrown her into the asylum and forgotten about her did she see how well her mother had planned out her demise. Once Mizuko was out of the way, she was free to corrupt Mai and Ty Lee. Of course, it had taken years for those seeds to flourish.

She had to admit that it was a masterful play to ensure her little Zuzu would stay in power.

Azula was drawn away from her thoughts when she started to notice the people in the shop. There were people from the four nations mingling between themselves, she couldn't spot the level of animosity one could expect from nations recovering from a century of war. In the far right corner was a man from one of the Water Tribes sitting cross-legged a top the tabe while people watched him intently. On the other side was a fuller man with small round glasses

The owner of the shop approached her with skepticism written all over his face. The owner was rather tall man, with greying hair in what she assumed was wolf's tail, and Water tribe features, light blue eyes and dark tanned skin. He gave her an obviously forced smile and greeted her. "Welcome to Southern Dragon," His voice was deep and raspy, but tone was light, yet on some level it was weary. " My name is Ren, how may I help you with today?"

Azula gave him a smile of her own, obviously much more convincing than his because his muscled seemed to relax, She snuffed her anger in an effort to become much more convincing.

"I need a table for two and a kettle White Dragon Tea, if you could be so kind. "

Ren sent her a dubious look. "Do you have enough money for the tea?" It was an understandable worry, after all the White Dragon Bush was rare, only growing in Easter forests of the Earth Kingdom.

"Yes, she does." Her grandmother's servant said entering the shop. The shop owners let out a booming laugh.

"It's been to long, Kiyi." Ren asked, Azula turned to look at the newly named Kiyi with an arched eyebrow. It was true that Axula had never studied Hira'a's, the island held little value from the tactical stand point but she was almost certain that Kiyi was a name Ursa had made up.

"I think it has been a little less than a year, Ren."

"So, tell me who the girl is?" He wore a genuine as he addressed Azula now. "She's too old to be Mai's kid, maybe Noren's…"

Kiyi chuckled. "No, Noren is still very much single, this is my niece's daughter." Azula's other eyebrow twitched but otherwise remained unmoving, if she wanted to deceive people, who was Azula to stop the woman. After her spectacle at the steps of the town hall, she needed as much anonymity as could be mustered. "What about you, any women in your life?"

"Why, Kiyi!" He gasped dramatically. "You wound me., don't you realize you're the only woman for me?" There was a joking air to the man's tone, which Kiyi picked up if her laugh was any indication, but there was also a hint of flirtation, which made Azula cringe. After a polite amount of laughter, the shop owner guided them to an empty table at the center of the room.

Azula waited until after Kiyi was seated before taking her own seat. "I know that you must be tired from your travel, but would you be so kind to tell me what happened to my sister?" Kiyi pleaded, a sad smile marred her face.

"Your sister?" Azula pondered the question, there were a number of older women working about the palace, in the kitchens, as maids, as scribes, and tutors. She highly doubted the woman was related to Lo and LI, as she was far from ugly.

The old woman sighed sadly. "I guess, she wouldn't have rmention me after all we've been through. Your grandmother is or was a stubborn woman." Kiyi's voice shook with every word.

"Really?" It was becoming clearer that the woman's mind wasn't all there. "I'm certain Ilah thought the world of you…" She tried to placate, it wouldn't do he well for the woman to have a breakdown before she had at least gotten some food.

"Ilah?." She muttered. "Is that what your grandmother called herself?"

"That was her name." Azula stated plainly, trying to keep the irritation from creeping into her voice it was getting rather tiring keeping on her understanding façade for a woman who could barely seem to recall who her family was.

"Child, my sister was a very skilled liar." Kiyi said in what was clearly meant to be a placating voice, but came off in a condescending manner. "She took the walls of Ba Sing Se, with only her wit, I have little doubt she was able to reinvent herself."

For once, Azula was without words. "What?"

"My sister… your grandmother, was born Princess Azula ." A thousand different thoughts pulled at Azula's mind, each one attempting to rationalize the words coming from the old woman's mouth.

There was of course fear.

Fear, that the woman hadn't completely lost it; Fear, that this was some elaborate plan designed by Ursa and that she truly hadn't escaped the fog; Fear, that she had lost all opportunities to complete her destiny,

"Azula, I know this must be hard for you," She said gently. Kiyi's right hand drifted to cup Azula's face but just as her hand made contact Azula pulled away. The old woman sighed and looked down at her lap. "When I was a child, I discovered that my mother wasn't the person I thought she was. For the first eight years of my life I knew her as Noriko and then I met your grandmother Azula and your granduncle Zuko." She paused as the shop owner cameto their table with a pot of tea and two small jade cups. She gave her thanks and returned her gaze to Azula. "Zuko, was so kind. He had been the brother I had always wanted, he humored me and was quick to play with me. Your grandmother… was less so. From the moment she met me she had been hostile, as if she knew that I was our mother's daughter."

"What?" Azula demanded. ' _This has to be a trick.'_

"My mother, was known as Ursa by the rest of the Fire Nation, Azula looked so much like her... you look so much like them." She explained. "That's how I knew who you were, ten years ago your grandmother visited me. She didn't speak a word to me just watched and faded into the crowd. That was the last time anyone saw her."

Azula could tell the woman was telling her the truth or at least what she thought was truth, but there was a part of her that wanted to deny it.

"I-" Azula began her protest but was suddenly interrupted by the eccentric man that had been sitting on the table.

"Kiyi, just the gal I was looking for, can't believe I actually ran into you so quickly."

"Varrick," Kiyi said with strained politeness. "I am currently occupied with-"

"Have you given any thought to my offer? I'm in the process of syncing recorded sound with my movers, I need you to-"

"While I am certain, Lady Kiyi would normally be faltered by your attention, Varrick, the lady is with company." A portly looking man with a grey beard and round spectacles jumped in. He had the kind of smile Azula had used to convince her caretakers to give Ty Lee sweets

"Butt out, Sato." Varrick said waving the man off. "Movers are the way of the future, Kiyi! Zhu Li, do the thing! " Out of the corner of Azula's eye a woman with large spectacles placed what appeared to be a contract. "the gist of the thing is that if you sign it now you and your group of thespians will be set for life." Azula eyed the printed date next to a blank spot. One hundred seventy years after the Airbender Genocide orchestrated by her great-grandfather.

A thin sheen of sweat formed as panic fought to take over. Nearly seventy years had passed since Ursa had trapped her in the Spirit World. Seventy years of shambling around, trapped in her own mind, sentenced to an eternity trapped in the Fog. She wanted to lash out but she just barely managed to restrain herself.

Through determination she managed to hide the

"Varrick, as much a I appreciate the offer I was in the middle of a conversation with my grandniece."

"Oh… Sorry." He muttered dejectedly. "Zhu Li grab the thing." The woman did and with that, the odd Water tribesman departed back to his table. The Sato remained though, which gave Azula enough time to create believable enough story.

"Hiroshi, while it is truly pleasure to see you would you terribly mind leaving us as well."

"Why, of course not." He said with that same fake smile that put Azula on edge and left.

"Pardon them," Kiy apologized. "business seems to catch me at the most inopportune of times. If you have any questions… "

"That's all right." She said nodding. "How long ago was it that you met her?"

"About sixty-seven years, maybe sixty-eight, but that doesn't matter tell me about yourself."

"How do I begin? I didn't know my grandmother's real name." She had hoped that not so subtle deflection would turn the conversation in a direction she could actually control.

"Tell me about your parents." Kiyi clearly wasn't big one for verbal cues.

o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Sorry about the boring chapter, but it needed to be done.

The next chapter will be much more exiting, with more interactions with Varrick and Hiroshi, and Azula learning about the things she'd missed.

Please be sure to check out my other stories. Feel free to PM me with questions.

Enjoy.

Happy trails,

Until we meet again.


	4. Truth, Lies, and Tea Leaves (Part Two)

Chapter 4: Truth, Lies, and Tea Leaves (Part Two)

Azula's mind ran through a number of possible scenarios to explain her own existence. Though it was imperative that she find a suitable tale she did so slowly as to avoid opening it to Ursa anymore than it already had been.

In its damaged state, she feared that the slightest push in the wrong direction could unravel all the progress she had made since escaping her mother and the accursed Fog.

She watched Kiyi for a moment, looking into her brown eyes for any sign that she would let things go but when she found none she settled on an old play she had seen when she was just a little girl hanging onto their mother's robe. It was Azula experience that the more pathetic the story sounded the easier it was to believe.

"I never knew my parents" Azula finally said. "My grandmother told me, before she passed away, that my mother was a beautiful woman, and kinder than the world deserved to have. She was born blind, but her fire was strong." Azula paused waiting for a sign that the old woman believed her tale before continuing. "Grandmother said that despite her blindness, she was brilliant… but she was far too naïve."

"Why did your grandmother say that, Azula?" Kiyi asked in a soft tone, her features became more sympathetic.

Azula sighed and frowned, trying to appear smaller, as uncomfortable people tended to do when brushing a subject they'd rather keep hidden. ""Grandmother told me that she cared too deeply and loved far too easily."

Kiyi nodded her head as if understanding some untold truth.

"My sire was born to nobility and according to my grandmother he was a rather handsome man." Azula stared at the simple teacup., she slowly wrapped her right hand around it, and warmed her cup until steam swirled out. "My grandmother did not approve."

'He didn't stay…"

"No, he did not."Azula said weakly, adding a bit tremble for effect.. "Their romance lasted through the summer, but once fall came he left never to be seen again. She told me that she died giving birth to me…" There were few things Azula had never been able to do, one of them was her inability to fake tears. Usually that was a disadvantage, but it added to her little story beautifully.

Sometimes the absence of something spoke much louder than its presence.

Kiyi pressed a sympathetic hand on Azula's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I know your life couldn't have been easy with, but if you need anything, please, don't hesitate to ask…" Azula fought the smile that threatened to creep onto her face. "The inn is going to be full, due to the coming festival… you can stay with me until you figure things out."

The former Fire Nation princess shook her head, she had already bound herself to the island for the next three days, the longer she stayed in Hira'a the easier it would be for Zuko to find her. But on the other hand she knew nothing about how the balance of power was spread after the war or how long it would take her to regain her strength… who knew how long it would take her to get stable footing in a new world…

"I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense, you wouldn't be imposing," Kiyi objected. "I'm offering you a bed, food, and clothes. You're fighting an Agni Kai for a battle that was never yours, it's the least I can do,"

Azula remained silent for a few moments, weighing her options in her head before she finally nodded. "Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me," Kiyi said smiling and for a second Azula swore she saw Ursa in the old woman's eyes. "we are family after all."

Azula looked away and tried not to vomit. It was all so sweet… truly her mother's influence.

She mumbled a small thank you and drank away her tea.

o0o0o0o0o

Azula had never known the pleasure of a waterbender's touch but she was quick to appreciate it. After breakfast, Kiyi had deemed it necessary that they go to the town's doctor, a young woman Water Tribe woman probably six years older than Azula going by the named Katara. Apparently the peasant girl had made a name for herself after the War, making the name quite popular with the peoples of the Water Tribes.

It was a cold and dark room that smelled of ice with the barest hints of summer. There was a single tub in the floor the floor hat she currently occupied

Azula hadn't trusted the healer at first, but eventually she sat on the table and let Katara undress her while Kiyi left the room in search for some clothes..

Not that there was much to undress considering the state of her ripped clothes.

The healer remained mostly quiet during the session, choosing to focus completely on healing Azula's mal nourished body. She kept the water centered in Azula's lower back before running it down her legs and then back up.

"Your body needs proper nourishment if you wish to continue bending." The water bender informed while running her hands on her shoulders. "and you'll need months of light rehabilitation if you want your body to return to its former state." The waterbender then began to wrap her in bandaged from the soles of her feet to the base of her neck. "These will help with your recovery, you'll want to remove them when you by sundown." She turned to Kiyi, who had just returned, and informed her that she should keep an eye on her for the next few weeks.

"I will." The old woman assured.

The clothes were, admittedly…nice, for commoner wear. Kiyi had bought her clothes similar to those that a woman would wear if she were going to participate in an Agni Kai. The clothes were simple in design, a red, sleeveless Fire Nation qipao, that just covered her stomach and a pair of loose, black pants that stopped at her ankles.

Azula entered the most basic of stances and proceeded to test her range of mobility. Her new clothes did not protest against rapid movements nor did they hinder her flexibility, but she could certainly feel her muscles rebelled against her.

It started as small tremors at first but quickly developed into shockwaves that were almost crippling. Azula almost staggered but pressed on, moving faster with every strike.

Her father had put her through so much worse. It wasn't until tendrils made from water wrapped around her limbs keeping her in place. "If you are going to be participating in a duel, I recommend that you don't strive to injure yourself. " Azula nodded her slowly, trying to hide the irritation that was clearly visible in her yellow eyes. The waterbender released her and handed a role of bandages to a patiently waiting Kiyi.

Once the two left the clinic Kiyi leaned in close to Azula and whispered. "My daughter is the same way."

The former princess's response was to lift a single delicate eyebrow and watch as her half sister giggled.

o0o0o0o0o

A/N: next chapter we have the Agni Kai and things finally start picking up.

Hope you enjoyed the interaction.

See you next time.


	5. The Dance of Dragons

Chapter 5: Dance of the Dragon

o0o0o0o0o

Azula sat in darkness, in a room that Kiyi had leant to her, with her eyes closed, facing the door. Her hands were both open and heat radiated from her palms. The former princess had never enjoyed meditating, she'd rather listen to Mai yammer on about Zuko rather than practice such a boring discipline.

But things had changed.

Her Nation was no longer at war and there was peace.

Azula hadn't the slightest idea what to do with that… her father and her teachers had prepared for war, she was to continue the conflict that Sozin had started should her father fall, but that was no longer a viable option. A century of war had taxed the Fire Nation's resources by her time, and now that it had been healing public support would be far too low to mount any type of movement.

Azula mentally scoffed at her own people's weakness, but there was a voice that sounded too much like _**her**_ that whispered at the edges of her mind that scolded her _ **.**_

' _Even if they wanted to start another conflict, would you lead them?'_

Why would she bother? When her brother had stolen her throne and threw her into that asylum to **rot**! None arose to her defense, none called Zuko out for his injustice, instead they built a cult that worshipped her father.

Azula shuddered at the memory.

She remembered the cold of her cell, how the damp stone glided against her feet as she was suspended off of the ground by iron shackles that covered her fists. She remembered how they cut into her writs because of their insufferable weight. She remembered the cold iron muzzle that covered her mouth and the taste of metal that had been placed on her with by the doctors who took pleasure in her humiliation, with the excuse 'for her own safety. The worst part was the cell itself, there were no windows, the door had basically been a slab of iron that would be maintained closed for days on end until Zuko wanted her company, where she would be cleaned fed and sent to her brother as if she were being waited on hand and foot.

They tried to make her a prisoner of her own body, like the Fog did, and her Mother before them.

Embers formed in her hands as her temper began to flare, but just as quickly as they appeared they banished.

She doubted the moron had the slightest clue how torturous her experience was, Zuko had far too much heart to do something like that.

But what was her destiny now? She was a warrior, from birth she'd been instructed in strategy, she'd been trained for war, all she knew was the idea of war, and now she had no answers.

She understood that if she was to survive she needed to adapt to her surroundings, but where does one start when one was completely out of her element?

Did she need to merge with her hastily crafted persona or did she need to keep them separate? Would it help her stave off Ursa's corruption?

Azula knew that she lack the means to answer these questions and such she remained awake, content to stare at screen door as if it were the most interesting in the world.

She did not find sleep that night.

o0o0o0o0o

By the time Azula returned from her training, the sun had set and she smelled worse than a Komodo-rhino after a long day of swimming in the mud. Her body ached like it had done when she'd climbed the stone cliffside. She arrived to her temporary home and heard the sound of laughter echoing from the screen that led to the tearoom.

One voice sounded like Kiyi while the other was a deep, rich, masculine voice that held a unique kind of warmth that put Azula on edge. It reminded her of the fat man with amber green, amber eyes that Kiyi had called Hiroshi.

For the brief, few moments that she 'd interacted with the man, Azula knew that there was something more to the busyness man than the smiling mask of a fool he'd convinced her sister to accept as truth. Whether he would be detrimental to her in the future, remained to be seen.

Azula sought out the source of that laughter and was unsurprised to find that she was correct in her assumption. Both sat relaxed with a small serving table between them, and each had a small cup of tea in their respective dominant hands. She stayed just ot of their lines of sigh, wanting to listen in.

"I believe, this will be a most profitable endeavor, Lady Kiyi." Sato finally said, after calming his laughter. "With my machines and your actors I am certain that even the Earth Queen will come to see the performance." He was boasting, and with his boasts he was flattering Kiyi enough, that the old woman couldn't help but giggle.

"Please, that old hag would never leave her palace even if it was being occupied." Hiroshi laughed once more, but for some reason it sounded much more genuine. "though I do agree with you The _Legend of Kyoshi_ will certainly bring people from across the world."

"If we're lucky it may even become a saga." He added and then looked at something on his left wrist. "I'll have to leave soon, but believe me when I say that Councilman Tenzin will have lowered the tensions in Republic City by the time spring arrives." His tone lost its mirth and all the joy that seemed to accompany it.

"I'll have to take you on your word, this Amon sounds rather dangerous."

"It won't be long." He assures her, as he makes to stand. "Men like him are never long for this world."

Hearing the his tone of finality, Azula makes a hasty retreat and makes a mental note to research this so called Amon.

o0o0o0o0o

Kiyi had never been a woman who sought out personal glory. Every a action she had taken, every play she'd brought to her troupe, every investment she'd ever made… she did them for he family. Yet there she was, standing in the field behind her childhood home, watching a girl she'd known for little more than two days, training herself to near exhaustion from dawn till dusk.

The old woman had noticed the girl's compulsive need for perfection and attributed it to her sister raising the child as she had been raised. Every step was measured, every strike was calculated, not a hair out of place, everything was under Azula's absolute control.

Kiyi could compare the young woman to Suyin Bei Fong's dancers, she was collaborating with the leader of Zaofu on a small project that would make a debut in Republic City in a year's time. Azula mirrored their elegance and grace, yet there was something underneath the surface that slumbered.

She hadn't expected Azula to be so vigorous with her training, not with the condition she'd been in when they'd first met. The girl had looked like a phantom when she had deflected Lee's fireball, her clothes were shredded, her hair had been a mess, and her eyes were surrounded by sickly black circles, yet she had to admit that the girl was as beautiful as her grandmother.

Two days later and three separate trips to a healer had Azula looking like the princess she was named after.

Azula fluidly shifted her stance until her legs were far enough apart that they were lined up with her shoulders. Her body moved with her hands, sparks gathered on the tip of her two extended fingers. The young firebender calmly shifted her weight from leg to leg, moving with the lightning like she'd been born a lightningbender. She held the charge for a full ten seconds before releasing the stream of lightning into the orange sky.

With a calming breath Azula let her extended fall limply on her side and allowed her legs to finally give out, The young firebender sat on the cooling green earth, tired and thankfully uninjured. Her hair was surprisingly still in place, her pale skin was glistening with the dying light of the sun.

Kiyi, being the romantic daughter of a play write and an actress, would describe the scene by mirroring it to the opening scene of her mother's favorite play, when the Dragon Emperor awoke inside the body of a man and knew exhaustion for the first time.

"You have my sister's fire, young one." Kiyi commented as she walked closer to her tired grand niece. Her face was held a soft smile as she helped the younger woman to her feet. The theater director was grateful that this Azula wasn't as stubborn as her brother's daughter and that she understood her own limits unlike Zuko who seemed far too eager to adventure in his retirement.

Panting slightly, Azula looked to her and gave her one of her tired smiles. "Thank you, Kiyi." She finally said after catching her breath.

The old woman then helped the young girl limp back to the house she'd grown up in, as she had done for her son and daughter when they trained with their uncle. It was clear now, after catching sight of the girl's slight limp, that while Azula was nowhere near as stubborn as Izumi had been in her youth, that she shared the stubbornness that ran in their bloodline.

o0o0o0o0o

The following day passed in a blur and before she knew it, Azula was standing in a narrow corridor that opened up into her future battlefield.

The arena where the Agni Kai would take was... interesting, for lack of a better term.

The arena was built entirely out of carved stone in a way reminiscent of the old Fire temples scattered throughout the Nation. It took the shape of a large oval, more than likely to accommodate the dragons that were participating with their riders. Surrounding the stands were stands that were currently filled by the entirety of the inhabitants of Hira'a, all of them excited to watch a renowned Firebending master defeat the unknown upstart.

Azula smiled. it wasn't the kind smile that she wore so often with her mask, this was the smile she only wore when fate gave her something to keep her thoroughly entertained. She had worn the smile when she'd slew the Avatar and had conquered the impenetrable city.

One could feel the tensions rising as the two combatants approached the field of. battle. The sun tinted the sky in shade of orange as it descended into the sea's cold blue water, hovering just above the changing horizon.

Lee stood shirtless and proud at one end, defined muscles rippling under his tanned skin. He wore a smirk that was far to cocky for someone who knew nothing about the opponent. There were cheers coming from all sides of the arena, some were even began chanting his name.

The former princess paid them no mind, as she stepped into the arena covered by a long black hood, that dragged behind her. Once far enough inside the oval she discarded the cloak, setting it ablaze with her fingers as it fell the ground. Azula wore simple black binding over her breasts, and traditional black pants, her hair was made up as she usually did it while she'd chased the Avatar, and her manicured feet were bare.

Azula did not want victory, she did not want want her opponent defeated, she wanted to see him destroyed for the insults he'd offered to a member of the royal family.

 _'Not that he was wrong_.' Azula thought to herself. Kiyi was a bastard, but she had undoubtedly been acknowledged by Zuko and that allotted her a level of respect that a filthy peasant who was a descendants of some no named admiral should not have questioned.

With that in mind Azula crouched onto her knees and waited for the inevitable twilight. Lee mirrored her, his smirk never wavered.

Out of the corner of her left eye, Azula spotted Kiyi being harassed by that Water Tribe imbecile that had tried to make her sign a contract and his Earth Kingdom shadow. Accompanying the woman was the restaurant owner and Hiroshi Sato, who looked to be far out of his usual element.

The arena was silent (with the exception of Varrick) as they all waited for the sun to kiss where the ocean bled into the sky. Azula closed her eyes in anticipation. The thought of a proper battle causing her to shake as she could barely contain her excitement.

The seconds trickled away like hours, until all she could hear was her own breath as it entered and exited her body.

And then it came.

That glorious moment, where time seemed to slow as the dragons began their destructive dance.

Lee shouted, releasing a torrent of angry red fire in quick, short, and precise bursts. Azula cackled under her breath, sending one powerful kick that released a stream of enchanting blue fire.

Their attacks met halfway across the arena. The blazing azure inferno easily overcame Lee's flames. Like a dragon it devoured them as it soared at the stunned Firebender.

Lee was quick to dodge the stream, deciding to roll out of the way, but by the time he'd recovered Azula was upon him like an avenging spirit.

What many had failed to notice was that, while their attention was drawn to Azula's attack they weren't looking at the Firebender who was chasing the flame like a wolf-bat chased its prey. Azula had used her own flames to close the gap between herself and Lee expertly.

Azula unleashed a wall of flames whose sole purpose was to absorb any attempt at retaliation Lee could mount, but it served another. Azula had overestimated Lee's preparedness and instead being stopped like she had intended the wall exploded outwards, blasting Lee to the very edge of the arena.

Shocked by her own mistake Azula sopped moving, giving Lee ample time to recover.

Lee shot a small wave of fire ate her feet, meaning to break her near perfect balance. Azula was quick to retaliate in kind choosing sending a wave of flame of her own with just enough power to overcome his.

The master Firebender moved quickly, he used his powerful legs to close the gap between them in an attempt gain a quick and decisive victory.

Azula had, of course, been prepared for this, having been trained from near infancy to deal with nearly all manner of combatants. Azula swiftly dodge a flaming fist, snatched his, pushed it up far enough so that she could get under his guard, and struck with her free hand.

It had not been a hard strike, but Ty Lee had taught her that not all strikes needed to be.

One only needed to know where to hit.

Lee doubled over clutching his stomach, and was met with Azula's knee. There was a rather delicious snapping sound that as soon as his nose impacted her knee, one that was made all the sweeter by the blast of fire that sent him tumbling back onto the hard stone floor.

Once again, the former princess noted the silence that silence had stricken the arena, this time it was absolute. Azula slowly approached Lee's body until she stood over him.

It was traditional for the victor to mark his defeated opponent, but Azul hadn't found the man worthy of such an honor. Instead of burning him, as it was her right, Azula simply spat on him and walked away.

To all who attended the message was clear...

Azula did not think him worth the energy it would take to mark him.

o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this as it wasn't easy to write… well the Agni Kai was fun but everything before that was very tedious.

As always please review and be sure to check out my other works.

Happy Holidays.


	6. A Deal and a Chance Meeting

Chapter 6: A Deal and a Chance Meeting

Three weeks had passed in a blink of an eye. The small calm island had transformed itself into a buzzing hive of buzzard wasps as people from all around the world came to witness the Solstice festival and the performers who made a living entertaining them.

Azula found it amusing to watch her half-sibling run back and forth from the house to the stage, and from the stage to a meeting with Hiroshi Sato. In truth she was grateful for the distraction it allowed her to learn more about what she had missed without being under Kiyi's curious gaze.

What she'd managed learn was note worthy at best and boring at its worst.

There were a few mentions skirmishes scattered throughout the scrolls housed in the local library, like the Harmony Restoration Movement and Gilak's incursion in the Southern Water Tribe, but nothing so surprising as the firebender who had successfully deceived her brother into believing she had made a return.

This imposter, whoever they were, had at least properly researched her mannerisms and copied her strategies flawlessly or at least the scrolls claimed she did. Azula would have almost found it flattering had the fake succeed in at least one of her endeavors but alas she hadn't, instead she created this mockery of the image Azula had spent years building.

It wouldn't surprise her if Zuko had hired a body double of her just so he have a symbol that others could rally against.

Internally Azula smirked, externally she kept a blank facade. It was brilliant plan, one she would have employed had the Water Tribe peasant stayed out of their little duel, of course she would have imprisoned Zuzu in one of the abandoned Water Tribe detention centers. Far enough away that no one would have bothered looking but close enough that she could visit him when she pleased.

'Ah,' she thought to herself contently. 'How I would of enjoyed the sight...' lost in her reveries the former crowned princess failed to notice the approaching figure until it blocked her reading light.

Yellow eyes quickly locked onto the familiar figure of the annoying business man that had been harassing her since the Agni Kai. Varrick was leaning over the desk she had previously been using, looking at her with a strange expression that she could only assume was used to convey an exaggerated amount of glee.

It was sad that whenever she was in his immediate vicinity she wished him re placed by the ever gloomy Mai... even if she was a traitor.

The strange man was flanked by his expressionless servant, as he usually was, but this time instead of her regular clipboard there was a single sheet of paper.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Varrick finally spoke up.

"I wanna make you an offer, one you won't refuse." He said leaning close enough that Azula found it necessary to spark a small blue ball of fire. "Zhu Li, Do the thing!"

"Yes, sir."

The blank faced servant quickly did as her master commanded placing the piece of paper over the document that she had previously been reading. The woman apologetically bowed her head and quickly moved behind the eccentric businessman. Varrick "Now, you're probably wondering… why would a brilliant man like me be interested in hiring in a no name firebender like you? "

Azula did not respond to the jab nor did she listen to his continued yammering, instead she focused on reading the finely penned and treacherously worded contract. It was simple enough, nothing like the laws Ozai put in place near the beginning of his reign, if taken at face value the contract simply stated that that she would join his "Pro-bending" team, whatever that was, for the duration of the season. But for luckily for Azula, she never took anything at face value, there was a small clause hidden between two non important clauses, that blurred what services she was to be providing for one Inik Blackstone Varrick.

She was to be a type of laky to him like Mai and Ty Lee were to her.

This was, of course unacceptable, and she was quick to make it known.

"I refuse your offer." Azula said, cutting Varrick off in the middle of his ego filled tirade. It would be much more beneficial to have him wait until a better offer was presented or at least one that lean more in her favor.

Azula watched Varrick, expecting one very specific reaction from the man who always got what he wanted, but to her surprise the man just laughed, snatched the contract from her hands, and ripped into pieces.

"You've got moxie, kid!" Varrick said once his laughter quieted. "I love it!" He broke eye contact and turned to the woman behind him. "Zhu Li, draw up another contract and get back here and bring some drinks."

She bowed, leaving the two in a rather interesting atmosphere. It was a game to them and neither of them were willing to lose.

o0o0o0o0o

On the other side of the island Kiyi was busy with the final scene of _Love Amongst Dragons,_ after the Dragon Emperor vanquished the evil spirit and was reunited with his true love. The stage was set, Ummi the troupes waterbender was helping with illusion of rain as the two protagonists met under the golden arch at the side of the mountain she had Zhen , their eathbender, create for the play.

Mu Bai was dressed in the traditional red, white, gold, and black costume worn by the Dragon Emperor of Hira, while his companion Lien wore the light blue white and gold of the Dragon Empress. This particular scene held a special place in the Old Woman's heart, because this was when her father found Zuko amongst the crowed and she gained a brother, even if at the time they weren't aware of it at the time.

"Though I was trapped in the body of a mortal, you willingly gave me your heart!" Mu Bai exclaimed taking Linen into his arms and in return she wrapped her's around. "I cannot help but give you mine in return!"

"Only with your glory hidden in false form could you finally recognize my devotion!"

Tears collected at the edges of her vision, this happened every time her actors finished the play and the crowed burst into tears along side her. Kiyi, could almost hear them chanting for an encore, that spirits be willing, they would receive.

The duo held the kiss until the curtain dropped and Kiyi let the breath she had been holding. Four more days and they would be done until fall, then they would be in Republic City for a month.

For the remainder of the rehearsal she ran on automatic, greeting and saying encouraging words to all the actors and stage hands in her employ but her thoughts were far too set on the future to actually register the tings happening around her.

Kiyi was worried for the safety of her troupe.

She remembered the first time her brother had taken her and her parents to the Fire Nation Capital, she remembered how quickly the fears and thoughts of the few infected the many allowing her sister and her crew of terrorists to cause pandemonium. The Equaliests were doing the same in Republic City, they were looking for injustices where there were none, feeding on the people's until they became fanatics to the faceless entity known only as Amon.

Hiroshi had reassured her time and time again that by the time she arrived things would be resolved but she was not as certain. She did not doubt her old friends knowledge when it came to machines but the hearts of men and women were far ore complicated than any of the inventions he could come up with. Kiyi prided herself with how easily she could read a person's heart and she knew how quickly a thought could stick it walls corrupting it until the heart became nothing but a shell.

"Good evening, Lady Kiyi." Said voice from behind her, Kiyi turned as quickly as her old bones and was met with the smiling face of Hiroshi and a very young, tall woman with thick black hair, light green eyes, and pale white skin, who smiled politely as she stood next to him. "I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Asami."

"It's an honor to meet you." The newly named Asami greeted with a slight bow.

Kiyi couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's manners. "The honor is mine, dear." She then turned to the older man and slapped his shoulder in a friendly way. "Why didn't you tell me your daughter was coming to visit? We would have gladly put on a spectacle."

Hiroshi chuckled good-naturedly before laying a hand on Asami's shoulder. "I wasn't sure she could be pulled away from the test track." Kiyi smiled as she watched the girl straighten up as her cheeks were covered by a slight blush, stemming from a parent's natural instinct to embarrass their child.

"I know exactly what you mean, my darling Mai is the same, she practices her bending so often that she still forgets to eat-."

"Speaking of food," Hiroshi interrupted. "I came here to invite you dinner."

Kiyi looked up to the sky and noticed how the sun hung low. She wondered if Azula had cooked was waiting for her at the house or if she'd walked into town after her morning training... Kiyi quickly shook away those thoughts before agreeing.

"Splendid." He saidloudly and with a smile before turning his attention to his daughter. Would you be so kind as to pull the automobile to the front?"

"Sure thing, Dad." The two older adults watched as Asami quickly walked away from the stage and disappeared behind the elevated seats.

"You raised a very sweet girl, Hiroshi."

The old woman spotted how quickly the happiness left the inventors smile but how it remained firmly in place.

"She gets from her mother…" He mumbled.

"But there's a reason you sent her away."

"I saw your grandniece talking to that charlatan Varrick." Said with a serious expression on his face. "You should warn her to stay away from him, that man is a different kind of dangerous."

To this Kiyi truly smiled.

"That girl was raised by my sister." She said holding back a laugh. "If there's anyone you have to worry it's Varrick."

o0o0o0o0o

Back in the library Azula sat surrounded by fragments of ripped contracts, with an amused smile on her face. Each one had been a failed attempt of entrapment by the honey-tonged businessman that she had quickly flicked aside and after hours of negotiation Varrick and his servant showed several signs of fatigue, which in Azula's mind indicated her closeness to achieving victory.

A quick glance to the nearby window showed that the sun was already beginning to set and that she would have to hurry if she wished to make it to her mother's former home before the trail became too hazardous to be worth the hassle. Seeing that her fun was coming to an end Azula sighed.

"This will be my final offer." She said in a tone that brokered no argument, a tone she had reserved for the some uncooperative Dai Li during her time in the Earth Kingdom. "If you want me on your so-called team you will pay me three fourths in advance before the competition, you will find and pay for the room and board, and I will not sign my bending exclusivity away for any reason. In exchange, I will defeat every opponent you set in front of me, I shall guarantee upon my honor that we will be the World Champions by the finals, and that my enemies will never rise from the ashes of their shame and humiliation!"

By the time she was finished she was finished she could visibly notice the sweat spots on Varrick's face and neck. The man shakily offered her his hand, which she promptly shook before retracting it and mumbling something akin to: "My boat was built because of women like you."

With that, Varrick quickly retreated from the library leaving his ever stoic servant to draw up a contract with the agreed upon terms. Once done Zhu Li bowed deeply and followed her master out of the building leaving an amused Azula alone.

' _Ah, that was fun._ ' She thought to herself as she quickly made to put the scrolls that she'd been handed to their proper placing and exiting the library.

She had made it down the street when she was stopped by a woman, around her age, with light green eyes and dressed in strange grey clothing, jumped out from behind the hood of her large vehicle, unlike any Azula had seen around the island. Azula could admit the girl was beautiful, of course not nearly as beautiful as herself but there could be only so much perfection. "Excuse me," She said in smooth voice. "You wouldn't happen to be a firebender, would you?"

Still euphoric from her meeting with Varrick Azula decided that she could spend some time humoring. "Yes, I am.'

The woman's face broke out into a charming smile. "Perfect, could you send slight jolt into the battery?" She said indicating a large black box near the vehicle's engine. "Without it the lights wont operate, which is a problem when there aren't any real street lights."

Seeing this as a chance to test her control, Azula entered her stance and quickly, to avoid collecting a powerful charge, waved her hands in a semi circle and discharged directly at the box. The car's headlights instantly came to life.

The woman had jumped back once she saw what Azula was doing but watched with interest. "Huh." The woman said with a catious . "I half expected you to fry the battery… I'm Asami, by the way." Azula watched the extended hand for a second, unsure as to what the woman expected from her but she did eventually take it.

"Azula."

"Nice to meet you, Azula." She said, continuing to hold her smile. "Awkward question, but have you eaten?"

The former crowned princess raised an eyebrow and studied Asami carefully as if triying to determine her intent with such a random question but eventually she did shake her head.

"Then you probably wouldn't mind coming with me to dinner. I'd love to know the science behind your lightningbending, it seems much more potent than the types I've seen in Republic City."

Against her better judgement , Azula agreed hopping into the car. But she had to admit as much as she was reluctant to engage with the stranger she was curios as to what se meant when she spoke of different types of lightningbending.

o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Sorry for the horribly late update but Finals were killer this time around.

Anyway, so Azula finally met a member of Team Avatar… which came out pretty awkward in the end but hey it's still okay.

To Thomas Drovin: Why would Azula be imprisoned Agni Kais are legal duels that have been known to end up in death (though killing is frowned upon)


	7. The Girl with the Green Eyes

Chapter 7: The Girl with the Green Eyes

Asami was beautiful.

This was the first thing that Azula truly noticed about the woman sitting beside the all too elegant machine they were currently riding in. Her hair was a unique black that reminded her of the darkest obsidian stones found only on the border islands between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom, the wind made it flow wildly as they drove through the darkened streets of the small town and towards the festival grounds near the shore. Her eyes reminded her of the scales of the dragon Fuu who fell to her grandfather's hand; and her soft skin pale skin seemed to glow in the gentle light, provided by a large fat moon.

She was a vision, of course, one that Azula still considered to be beneath her own but she was vision none the less.

Azula was quick to discover that Asami Sato was a curiosity,

She was unlike anyone Azula had ever met before and that unnerved her. She wasn't like Mai, who shielded herself from the world with nearly toxic apathy and cold steel knives, she was beyond expressive and talked about whatever was brought up with knowledge and sophistication but still maintained an enigmatic air worthy of a Fire Nation noble. She wasn't like Ty Lee, who needed to push herself to be different to find some sense of individuality, she was so confortable in her own skin that Azula couldn't help but admire the woman that sat next to her. She was unlike her own father, who hid his rage with soft words and a charming smile.

She was unlike Ursa who haunted her dreams.

But even though she couldn't truly get a read on Asami Sato, Azula had to admit to herself that she was enjoying her company, particularly because of the stimulating conversation. Out of the corner of Azula's yellow eyes she watched as long, black hair freely moved like a flickering flame against the night sky. Asami had most of her attention to the moonlit roads, yet she still managed to pay enough attention to answer her questions.

"You mentioned something about other types of lightning bending?" Azula asked leaning back into the comfortable front seat.

"Oh, I thought you knew…" She said looking slightly perplexed. She gripped the wheel tighter and her head tilted slightly to the side. "It's not really easy to explain… you see I'm not a bender, but from what I've come to understand from chatting with the workers in my Father's factory, is that there is a way quickly way to draw energy from within and collect it at the tip of your fingers before releasing into pylons."

Azula shook her head in slight disappointment, Asami had described something as best as someone who couldn't feel the fire flow from their lungs and let it course through their body, but what she had described was not some new development that she had missed in her absence. The method she had just described was developed centuries ago, right after the method Azula used had first been discovered, It was designed to circumvent the requirements the bender would need to draw energy from the world around them and like a short cuts it came with a severe penalty.

Firebenders were not designed to produce this type of energy. Their chi would slowly deteriorate until they could no longer bend. That was the reason that it had fallen out of favor under Fire Lord Zao, but all this was forgotten thanks to the efforts of her great Grandfather Sozin and his council who locked away all records detailing a Fire Nation before the Hundred Year War. It was probably due to Zuzu's inability to create a balance within himself an by extension failing at what was required to wield such great power that caused this resurgence of a forbidden technique.

Azula was broken from her musings when her companion cleared her throat. "I know we just met." She starts, gripping the steering wheel harder through her black leather gloves. "But, would it be appropriate if I ask what exactly you did back there?"Asami was looking at her through the corner of her eye. "I mean… if it's some kind of family secret I understand, you don't have to tell me that was just… beautiful, you know?" By the end of it the Sato girl sounded … flushed.

In it the former crowned found an opportunity to secure herself a new ally. The Sato held power in this new age and only a fool would allow

Azula turned to Asami, as if to gage the sincerity of her admission, and let her characteristic smirk grow ever so slightly. "Lightning is a pure form of firebending, without aggression. It is not fueled by rage or emotion the way other firebending is. Some call lightning the cold-blooded fire. My grandmother taught me how separate myself from the distractions of the world around me, that means that I had to learn at an early age that in order to master firebending I needed to separate focus my energy into one specific task." Azula knew that she hadn't really explained the workings of the technique but she thought that what she said would sate the non-bender's curiosity enough that she inquire the reason for her presence on the island.

She was mistaken.

"But how does it work?" Asami asked. Her head unmoving as they entered the empty streets of the festival grounds. In the night there was a certain malevolence to the normally cheerful place.

One that Azula was not completely certain was caused by the lack of activity but none the less she explained the mechanics as they made a slight turn into one of the back streets.

Azula rested her head against the chair as she thought of the best way she could explain something so advanced to a non-bender. To Azula this felt like explaining color to person without sight so she decided to go with the simplest explanation that she had ever been given about the subject, which had come from her traitor Uncle when she was learning the advanced set. "There is energy all around us. The energy is both yin and yang. Positive energy and negative energy. Only a select few firebenders can separate these energies." This was one of the major reasons that there were so few lightningbenders in her time. Without the knowledge of an alternate technique only the strongest and dedicated warriors could wield such a great power. The former crowned princess was proud to be counted amoungs such elites, especially considering that the infamous Jeong Jeong was incapable of such precision. "This creates an imbalance. The energy wants to restore balance, and in a moment the positive and negative energy come crashing back together, the firebender provides release and guidance, creating lightning."

"Amazing." Asami responded after a moment of contemplation. "The amount of time and effort it must take to quickly amass so much energy… and still make it so elegant says a lot about you."

That piqued Azula's interest. No one had ever rally tried to read her as she read them. Of course, she didn't blame Asami for truing to gain information about the stranger in her "Sato mobile". It was just another reason to make the girl sitting beside her an ally before she could potentially become an enemy.

"Oh?" She said as innocently as she could with smirk on her face. "What exactly does that say about me?'

A grin quickly developed onto Asami's lips. "Just that you're like me."she said with a slight shrug of the shoulder. It wasn't what she said that sparked Azula's curiosity but the coy matter in which she said it.

It opened a real of possibilities that the firebender could easily exploit should her suspicions be correct, but before she could expand on her thoughts the vehicle came to an abrupt stop. Once Azula looked up she was surprised to see them stopping in front of the theater that belonged to her sister, she was doubly surprised when she spotted said sister smiling, as she saw Azula in the car along with Asami, and a rather shocked looking Hiroshi.

Azula saw a spark of fear in the old man's eyes that was momentarily replaced by rage before falling behind his expert mask.

"It would seem my dear grandniece has made a friend." Kiyi said breaking the silence.

"She's your grandmother?" Asami asked Azula slightly shocked.

"Aunt." Azula corrected as she glanced at her beaming sister, who was wearing a rater worn red dress.

"Azula." Hiroshi finally greeted. "It's fantastic you're here, I was just warning Kiyi here about that shark Varrick, he's been asking around for you. I would ask that you be cautious around him, he's been known to swindle those he makes deals with if one isn't careful."

"I'll take that into consideration, Mister Sato." Azula fought the urge to roll her amber eyes and bowed her head slightly in thanks.

"No trouble, my dear, but we should be on our way should we desire to dine tonight."

With that the conversations became mundane and what promise to be a memorable night became another meeting where Azula was mostly left to ponder her thoughts as the older members of the group discussed busyness dealings, and to study the raven haired oddity that was simultaneously watching her.

o0o0o0o0o

The dawn came before Azula was truly ready for it. She was exhausted from the events that had occurred a few scant hours ago, but still she awoke and made her way to the back of the house where she could freely bask in the majesty of the sun. if there was one regret that she had it was that she had promised to spend the entirety of the following day with Asami exploring the safer parts of the island, which if the heiress was anything like Mai or Ty Lee meant that she would waste her day on a sandy beach being gawked as they lounged around by the waves in small piece of fabric.

To her surprise, Kiyi was already sitting in the back porch, sipping away at her tea as she read a finely printed letter next to a scarlet Messenger Hawk. "Good morning, Azula." Kiyi greeted setting aside her letter. "Did you sleep well?"

"It was fine, thank you."

"Did I ever tell you about the last time I saw your grandmother?" Kiyi suddenly asked. Azula raised an eyebrow and shook her head and attempted remember the last time she seeing the girl that would become the crone sitting in front of her. It had probably been when she had blasted into the dining from the roof of the hut, intent on confronting her disguised mother… then she ran into the valley and somehow ended up in that accursed Fog.

"It was a few years ago, right after my husband's death, she stood where you're standing and just watched me as I mourned. She didn't speak not that she had too, I knew why she was there but not why she didn't follow through. You see, my dear, your grandmother hated me and she made no secret of it, she had attempted against my life for years. I do not know if it was due to jealousy or spite but she had but something was different that day. I believe she saw me suffering and knew that if she took my life she would be alleviating it in some way but either way she left an old woman with silver hair."

Azula was confused for two very important reasons. The first being that she had no recollection of such an encounter, in fact that last things she remembered were of her battling her brother in the small dining room, which led her to the conclusion that there was an imposter running around with _**her**_ face! The second was slightly mere obvious, why was she telling her this now? Why not the tea shop, when they had first met? Or after the Agni Kai?

"Why are you telling me this?"

"No reason, my dear. Their just the ramblings of an old woman."

Azula did not catch her in the lie, instead taking Kiyi's words at face value and marching off somewhere where she could firebend without as she mulled the new revelation.

Had she caught the old woman she would have probably asked to the finely printed letter and with is she would have seen that she was its composer and if she'd read the irst line she would have seen that the heading read:

 _To my dearest brother Zuko…_

And she would have been able to plan for what she knew was an eventuality.

o0o0o0o0o

A/N:Sorry for the long wait but my hardrive broke about three weeks ago so i couldn't use my computer and i lost this chapter so i had to write it all from scratch but here it is and i hope you enjoyed it.

Still looking for a willing beta, if anyone's interested.

be sure to check out my other works.

as always,

Happy trails, until we meet again.


	8. Rise of the Penguin Seals

Chapter Eight: Rise of the Penguin Seals

 _'Pro bending is much more popular than I imagined…'_ Azula thought as she ascended the three story tall construct that had been built off the coast from the fairgrounds. In the distance she could easily spot Kiyi at the forefront of the gathered crowed sporting some sort of banner, while Asami stood next to her in her usual dark grey and red outfit, which Azula was convinced was inappropriate for Hira'a's humid and hot climate, waiving cheerfully at her, and Hiroshi putting on the smiling façade that he always wore in public.

Azula stepped into the hexagonal arena flanked by two other benders whose names she couldn't bother herself to learn. The one on her left was a muscular man, who had a traditional Southern Water Tribe warrior hair style similar to that non-bender the Kyoshi warrior asked for during her numerous interrogations. He hadn't said a word to nor had she been able to see his face be hind the protective helmet but none of that mattered as long as he could bend adequately. The woman on her left was lithe and light on her feet… not something that particularly screamed knowledgeable Earthbender in Azula's seasoned opinion. She was very positive and her hair was styled in an eerily familiar long braid, which for some reason or another almost provoked Azula into setting it on fire.

Her heart was beating in harmony with her steps, her breath fogged her face protector, and the distant cheer of the crowed as her competitors stepped into the arena heated her blood to degree that the dishonored princess had only felt a few times in her rather long life.

She was excited and she honestly didn't know why. Maybe it was the crowed… or maybe it was the chance to leave lasting impressions on both Hiroshi and Asami that made want to fight whomever her second rate rivals turned out to be. She wanted to make an example out of the Ember Island Eel Hounds, to warn of the Inventor from attempting anything against her in the future, and impress Asami enough that when she left for Zuzu's pet project city Azula would set the standard for any bender she might seek out.

Azula knew that the chances that her opponents had either the skill or the ability of the formidable benders she had faced during her grandfather's war were low, but that didn't mean she could allow her guard to fall as it had done during the day her brother stole the throne from her. She was still recuperating from her time in the Spirit World, which meant that she had to cautious not to underestimate nor overestimate the opposing team.

The uniform wasn't uncomfortable, it wasn't too loose or too tight, but there was something to say about cheapness of the fabric. It was rough against her skin and it was heavy, which in turn limited her mobility. The colors were offensive to her Fire Nation sensibility, it was predominantly grey with Water Tribe blue coloring adorning its shoulders, arm guards, and shin guards. Varrick had presented it as the latest in Pro-bending sportswear.

Pro bending in itself was a pretty straight forward sport. Two teams entered a hexagonal arena, which was split into two sides, one blue and one red, which in turn were divided into three zones that shrunk as away from the center. One team needed to be pushed back into the next zone for the other to advance. The team farthest into enemy territory was the winner of the round once the timer ran out. If all the members are knocked off of the arena it counts as a knock out and victory would be achieved.

There were four independent leagues across the world. The first and most famous being the one in Republic City, birthplace of the sport and soul of the city depending on who was asked; the second largest was shared between the Northern Water Tribe and the Northern Earth Kingdom, versatile benders were common there; the third largest was a coalition between the Southern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation, this union brought about one of the best teams in the sport, one of its members was Azula's very own niece (who was named after the Traitor) Mai; and finally there was the low rated Eastern Earth Kingdom League, these teams were usually used as fodder in the early tournament rounds for the more skilled teams.

Azula flexed her hands a few times as the trio got in position and waited for the Ember Island Eel Hounds to do the same. The eel Hounds took their time waiving at their fans, flexing, and show boating as they walked towards the first zone. They were the favorites in the league, she had heard, certain to make first division with their experience and teamwork…. Azula was more than happy to prove the wrong and show them how quickly their teamwork would collapse against her.

"Teams, ready?" The announcer asked. Azula fell into her stance, glaring

at her green clad counter part and nodded.

He would be the first to fall.

"Begin!"

o0o0o0o0o0o

Asami couldn't hold back the faint smile that adorned her lips as she watched Azula dance around the battlefield with ease. The golden eyed firebender had been had captivated the heiress since the moment she had first seen her unique form of lightning generation and had continued to do so on the week that followed. Azula had guided her through the island, showing her breathtaking sights and remote beaches while her father toiled away with the other sponsors with affairs dealing with the festival.

The firebender was clever and her tongue was made of pure platinum if the way she convinced people to give Asami trinkets at a lower cost was any indication. Their conversations on mechanical innovation post the One hundred year war were absolutely riveting and her in depth knowledge of the Fire Nation air fleet had given her a few ideas on how to improve her companies own.

Azula wasn't modest but she wasn't arrogant everything she did she poured her passion into it, but Asami had been hesitant believe that she was some sort of bending prodigy…

That was before she watched her friend weave around the arena, evading every projectile thrown her way, and occasionally flinging a blast of fire at the Head Eel hound's feet.

"Stop toying with them, Azula!" She heard Kiyi cheer beside her. The old woman was dressed in a red kimono that contrasted horribly with the blue black and white banner with a penguin seal that she was waiving around. Asami couldn't help but giggle at the image, according to Kiyi a woman had been selling earlier. Now, Asami hadn't known Azula for more than a few days but a Penguin Seal was probably the last animal she would associate with her.

In fact the only animal that actually did any justice

She was majestic, domineering, composed, and hot… not in the physical sense… though she was really attractive… Asami couldn't stop the slight flush that adorned her cheeks as she admitted that little fact… Azula was literally warm to the touch. If she had to picture the firebender as anything but human Asami could only see Azula as a dragon. Blue scales, long horns and all.

"You can do it!" Asami shouted her own words of encouragement as Azula evaded three attacks at the same time. Her teammates took the opportunity presented to them and attacked, pushing the enemy firebender back to the third zone and knocking the earthbender right off the arena. Azula twirled in the as blue flames engulfed her hands and just as she landed she unleashed a powerful blast of fire that sent last member of the Ember Island Eel Hound's flying into his teammate in the third zone causing them both to descend into the tropical waters below.

Most of the crowed fell silent as the veteran team lay defeated, except for Kiyi who was cheering loudly for grandnieces victory, even Asami was a bit surprised at how deftly the Penguin Seals defeated the former title holders.

There was bit of a shuffle in the crowed as an old man in traditional islander clothing stepped through the crowd and cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "With this event concluded I declare that the Solstice Festival has finally begun! Enjoy!" Most cheered and quickly left the beach to explore and taste the exotic food's from the island, this included her father who soon disappeared, and others lingered in shock before leaving disheartened thanks to the loss of their team

Soon only Asami and Kiyi were left on the beach.

"She's something else, isn't she?" Kiyi asked her with a glint in her eye.

"She sure is." Asami couldn't help but agree.

Kiyi couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's tone. Mai had been the same whenever Aang's eldest came around. And like with Mai, she worried that Azula might not get the hint before she left to tour with Varrick and Asami returned to Republic City.

Missed opportunities did terrible things to the spirit.

"Can you give her this?" Kiyi asked as she handed Asami a change of clothes for Azula. "The play is starting soon and I'm afraid I wont be able to make it in time if I stick around much longer."

"Of course." Asami took the bundle.

"Thank you." The old woman began to make her way back to the festival but stopped a few paces later. "Can you do me another favor?" Not seen the harm Asami nodded. "I've seen the way you look at her. Take her out somewhere, have fun, she needs a break from all her training."

The young heiress balked for a moment before nodding her head a bit faster. Kiyi dint need to look back to know that she was blushing.

o0o0o0o0o

Zuko sat alone in the palace gardens, drinking tea and smiling as he fed the family of turtle ducks that had made their home in the pond. Like all men he had a few regrets but they were too few to be worth mentioning, with exception of Azula and his handling of the Red Lotus. He had a family who he loved and who loved him, but two deaths haunted greatly.

He often times wondered how different things would have been had he stooped Azula from fleeing into the Spirit filled forest… would she had changed so much? Would it have saved her from the destiny that would befall her? He felt responsible for her sudden change and her creation of the Fire Warriors, Azula had become such a threat that he had been forced to cripple her nearly a decade ago… Her body was buried alongside his mother and father in the Garden of Tranquil Souls after she took her own life.

If not for her actions the Red Lotus would not have bee brazen enough to attack the compound that Ursa, his granddaughter, had been charged with guarding. Had he seen the signs of desertion in Zaheer and his group of like minded revolutionaries, he could have prevented so many deaths and Izumi would not have lost a daughter.

Now, the fate of a dynasty that has lasted since the unification of the Fire Islands into the recovering nation that it was now rested solely on Iroh. Zuko worried about him, the former Fire Lord had taught him every trick he had learned from his uncle but even that may not be enough if the rumors he heard from Republic City held any merit. Zuko knew that his premature intervention in maters of state could bring the tensions to a boil and that disaster would soon follow.

So, he sipped his tea and fed his ducks while Durk slept lazily under the sun.

The dragon's head rose as a scarlet messenger Hawk landed a few feet away from Zuko. "What have you brought me today?" He asked the bird who was busy eying the dragon to fulfill its duty. The bird barked at Durk, fluttered over to Zuko in a hurry before it detached the letter and flew away.

Zuko looked over at the dragon, who looked far too pleased that he was so feared, and opened the letter that was undoubtedly from his younger sister… probably wishing for him to visit her during the Solstice festival.

 _To my dearest brother, Zuko,_

 _I hope this letter finds you in good health, I am fine. Better than most women my age that is for… but I did not write this letter to talk about me, much less bore you with the trivialities of directing thespians as the numerous drafts of this letter have shown me._

 _I am writing to tell you that something wonderful has occurred. I have met a girl who is the spiting image of our missing Azula, who bends blue flames like her grandmother and shares her name-_

Zuko dropped the letter not bothering to read the rest. The former Fire Lord mounted Durk faster than he had done so in years and shot off into the sky. There were so many thought flittering in his head that he couldn't come up with the question he needed the girl to answer or notice that his daughter had walked into the garden with a pi sho board.

Izumi watched worried as her father flew farther and farther away. She walked over to his abandoned tea set and picked up the discarded letter that had prompted his sudden departure.

The Fire Lord's eyes widened ever so slightly behind her circular glasses as she read its contents. Izumi face was a mask of indifference, much like her mother's, it hid a storm of emotions that the unexpected revelation inflicted upon her normally calm being.

o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Here's chapter eight. Now before anyone starts freaking out because of Asami's small crush on azula, i would like to say that the end game pairing for this story has not been decided.

Sill looking for a beta.

please review. i honestly enjoy reading the feedback

be sure to check out my other works.


	9. Light and Darkness

Chapter 9: A moment by the Sun

Asami Sato was a good person.

Sure, she spent more time on her Sato mobiles than she did with people, but who could blame her? No one wanted to be her friend, no one wanted to get to know her they were just interested in her father's money. She had learned the hard way that she had to be careful with the people she regularly interacted with or they would take advantage of her. So when the Azula had stepped into her life she had been hesitant 'hang out', as her father put it, with the charming firebender despite her talents.

Asami Sato was a good person.

So as time passed and they grew closer she had started to appreciate Azula for the beautiful woman that she was. It was fascinating to watch her move through her katas with the fluidity and grace of a dancer preparing for a performance. Each movement had meaning, nothing was wasted, and by the time Azula truly got into the activity Asami was completely absorbed.

Asami Sato was GOOD PERSON!

By the time the festival rolled in Asami was convinced that Azula was flirting with her. Sometimes their hands would accidently touch and other's Azula would linger close but not close enough… She would offer to feed Asami some local delicacies, which the heiress would hesitate to accept but would eventually give in. The firebender was also prone to complement her engineering whenever Asami stopped to help with the machines.

Asami Sato was a good person… and good people certainly didn't peep on their friends… but there she was.

She had fallowed Azula to an isolated strip of beach. They were far enough away from the festivities that they could barely hear the flutes, guqins; drums and other assorted instruments that expressed the islanders joy for the planets closeness to the sun. It was funny, Asami thought, how this yearly event made normally explosive firebenders care free.

The heiress had the decency to be ashamed when she caught herself blatantly staring at her friend's naked form. Azula was lithe, her muscles toned for flexibility instead of strength, her breast were perky not exactly small but they weren't large, and she had a very pinchable butt. Normally, when put in awkward situation Asami would try to find some kind of excuse to get away while maintaining some level of composure but then again she hadn't been in a situation in which her companion was naked and she couldn't pry herself away.

Too focused on her body and with the firebender's back turned, Asami failed to notice the smirk that had settled on Azula's face. The former princess was undid her usual topknot by puling on the strand of silk that held it up. This allowed her charcoal black to cascade down her back blocking Asami view of her back and rear.

Azula's smirk left her almost as soon as memories began to plague her.

Ty Lee had been the closest anyone had ever come and on beach like this she became the only person beside her father whom she ever apologized to. Azula had called her a tease when a group of boys descended upon them and ignored her. She had felt guilt when those usually cheerful eyes clouded with hurt and in a moment of weakness she had comforted her 'friend'. As thanks, Ty Lee had taken it upon herself to betray Azula and once she was captured the acrobat became her warden.

It didn't take her long to dress once her mood soured and as much as she 'trusted' Asami she couldn't exactly voice her troubles. Mai and Ty Lee were undoubtedly in the history books as well as Azula herself and she doubted that Asami, as observant and knowledgeable as she was, would miss the connection between the three. Azula had been lucky enough that Kiyi suffered from confirmation bias or her deceit would have undoubtedly been discovered by then.

"Is something wrong?" The older teen asked, her heavy blush replaced by her own worried expression. Azula wanted to berate herself for showing such weakness in front of Asami but this was not the time nor place. As such she shook her head, slightly, banishing her memories of betrayal, and moved in close so that she was within the girl's personal space.

Azula quickly drew her in and pressed their bodies together much to the Heiress' shock. In the time they had known each other the firebender hadnt ever been this forward, instead relying on word play, ghosted touches, and 'subtle' glances. Now, her warm arms circled around her torso, her hands rested on the small of Asami's exposed back, and her chest was pressed against her own, which meant that she could feel her strong heart beating with her own.

The firebender was dressed in a bathing suite top that covered her bosom and a pair of long red baggy pants that stopped right above her ankles. Her feet were bare and they brushed against Asami's. The heiress was dressed in a more modern swimsuit, a navy blue one piece with white lining, her black and white striped towel hung from her hips, and a large circular hat provided ample shade from the large sun.

All of this separated their bodies, but Asami had never felt so exposed.

The taller girl with stared down into pools of piercing yellow and they looked right back. Slowly, her hands snaked themselves around Azula, one ascended to the back of the firebender's neck while the other found its perch on her waist. It was then when both were sure that the other couldn't run away that their lips finally met.

This act meant something vastly different for each of them.

To Asami this kiss symbolized a genuine human connection. It wasn't quite love but it could grow into it with the slightest of efforts all it needed was a small push. It was an achievement that she hadn't exactly denied herself but it was something that she had refused to foster after a series of heartbreaks back in Republic City. Azula was different than all those other boys that had sought her Father's fortune through her. She was kind and at times charming, she moved with such elegance and grace that Asami knew that she would be a fool not to fall for her.

To Azula this was, admittedly, a very nice kiss… even though she had nothing to compare it to. Now that she was certain that she had Asami's affection she could worry a little less about the future. The Heiress was a very loyal person and unless Azula did something to violate that trust she would remain in a net of relative safety in which she could fall back on. That being said she was enjoying her time with Asami and looked forward to continuing it.

 _'… And maybe…'_ The Firebender thought as she allowed her eyes to close and melt into Asami's embrace. ' _…She will teach me how to trust…'_

She wasn't a monster, after all...

Well… she was. But she didn't need to be…

Not anymore.

o0o0o0o0o

On the other side of the island, three figures in blue cloaks sat together in the depth of the Forgetful Valley. The sat in a small circle meditating on the events since they arrived on this accursed island.

The tallest amongst them glared at a nearby puddle as the midday sun dried it. Everything had been so perfectly planned that he was unsure at what point it had all come apart. Retrieving the lost princess would have been a simple matter had the Mother of Faces not given her seasonal favor to some undeserving peasant. He had arrived at the cusp of his power when the full moon shined high and his being in complete peace.

It took years of centering himself to keep his demeanor civil and composed after his failure. Harmonic Convergence He could not waste time if he wished to banish Raava and free Vaatu. To do this he needed allies who could handle facing the Avatar, and what better ally than the woman who had slain the Aang when he was in the Avatar state?

It was surprising how none of the fools had noticed that the woman they called Azula, the one they kept secretly imprisoned in a compound under an abandoned Fire Navy ship, was nothing more than a spirit who fed on rage and fear copying her form. Even the great Aang, for all his wisdom, had fallen for the deception.

Because to them, that was all Azula had ever been.

He had heard Lord Zuko talk of his younger sister enough to know that the man held much regret for the spirit he thought was his sister but he did not visit her. None but a select few knew of her and they only ever passed by to drop food down a chute, despite whatever Tonraq told Lord Zuko they did. Lady Katara would pass by to make sure that the prisoner was still alive but she only eve did that if the full moon was present to give her greater strength.

If they had looked past their anger and prejudice they would have seen this but they hadn't and he would capitalize on their failure… or he would have if not for the intervention of some unfortunate soul.

Now, he waited for a sign from Vaatu that would lead to their ascension.

Unalaq could not allow this opportunity to pass him by. As chief of the Northern Water Tribe he could not be a failure like his brother. He was a man of ambition and if to achieve his ambition he need to release the monster from the pits of frozen hell he would gladly do so. Because even as a shade that spirit would be strong enough to take on an untested Avatar.

All his plans had to wait now and as such he had to suffer in this unbearable island that had fallen to the same decadence as his sister tribe. He was thankful that his isolation had saved him and his children from witnessing the sacrilege being committed by those that had sold their souls and tradition in favor of commerce and tourism.

Both his children, Desna and Eska, cared little for such things as they sat impassively at their father's side. All they knew was that he was going to change the world to their favor and Unalaq would have no other way, their mother was also in the dark but she would bot interfere with his plans. She had come to love him despite how she had once fancied Tonraq, as such he feared no betrayal from her… their children on the other were fickle.

"This island is horrendous." Eska spoke up. "It lacks culture, class and these trees add nothing to its charms."

"Agreed. This venture has brought us nothing but sleepless nights." Desna responded in his usual monotone. "Perhaps, we should return home. Mother must surely miss our company."

"True. If nothing else it would give us something to amuse ourselves with."

And on and on, they prattled straining Unalaq's already stained patience. "If you wish to leave then do so, but remember that no one can know that I am here." Simultaneously the twins rose, nodded, and walked away into the brush.

Finally alone, Unalaq entered a trance and descended into the spirit world where Koh, the Face Stealer, was waiting wrapped around the Tree of Time with a blank mask.

"I could not retrieve the girl." He told Vaatu while keeping his face expressionless.

" **You have not**." The spirit answered. **"An ally has revealed itself."**

 **"** ** _The mighty_** **_Vaatu, driven so low that he needed help from a human… how interesting."_** The centipede said with mirth in his voice. "But to change the world one must make sacrifices." Koh slithered around until its face was inches from Unalaq. The face blinked out of existence and was replaced by his dead father's face. " ** _Now, what do you have to offer for my continued assistance?"_**

"A reunion."


	10. Interlude

o0o0o0o0o

Far to the south, past the frozen sea, and a shipwrecked Fire Nation warship from the darkest point in Water Tribe history was a compound with high walls made out of ice and snow. On these high walls were ten sentries looking in every direction for possible attackers coming from the vast frozen wasteland that surrounded them.

They were all members of the White Lotus and together guarded the training grounds in which the Avatar grew in skill and power. Behind them on could hear the sounds of battle raging. Three Firebending Masters overlooked as their disciples engaged the current Avatar with all their might.

Feng used to be tutor and Guard the Noble Family until the previous Fire Lord asked him to oversee part of the avatar's training. He had trained Fire Lady Izumi and her son in the traditional methods of Firebending with great success so, he had little doubt that he could teach a bull headed Avatar its finer points. He was old and had a long flowing beard and dressed as a master firebender should in armor he had used after the war to keep peace as the Earth Kingdom attempted to destroy the fledgling Republic.

Xian was a tall woman, with brown hair, black eyes, and with a face covered in red tribal markings. She dressed in the robes of the Sun Warriors. She was younger than the other two by at least three decades but she was equally capable. Xian was next in line to be chief of her tribe and as such when the Dragon Rider came to ask for aid training the next Balance bringer she had accepted on behalf of her ailing father. She was there to teach the Avatar that fire was more than a destructive force, that it was life itself.

It was this that the Avatar had difficulty understanding. Xian knew that Korra held fire like a weapon but she did not know the deeper meaning that the Flames held.

And finally there was master Po, who was a pudgy man whose sole focus was the theory of firebending. He wanted to see if the Avatar could replicate those powerful blue flames that only the greatest firebenders used. So far, there had been no change.

"Again." Feng barked as his two counterparts watched on impassively as Avatar Korra lashed out like a wounded tiger. Once more the Avatar allowed herself to be surrounded completely missing the point of the exercise. Korra charged in without thinking of her surrounding nor how to best handle a battle with the odds mounted against her. This was something none of her teachers could teach only experience could show her the error of her ways and despite Feng and Xian's best efforts the White Lotus refused any attempts at allowing Korra to roam the world as the previous Avatars had done for millennia.

And thus they were trapped in an endless loop in which none of them knew how to break free of.

"Do not let them trap you!' Xian shouted, rising to her feet. She fully intended to join the fray in effort to personally teach Korra the error of her ways but was stooped when Po intervened.

"Perhaps it would be best if we stopped for today." The small man suggested. "The hours grows late and an exhausted mind will always have difficulty understanding-"

"She will never know her limits unless she learns from her mistakes, Scholar." Feng said without looking away as the Avatar was pummeled by his best and most loyal students. "We shall continue for another hour."

"I must protest, Master Feng." Po insisted, ignoring the glare Xian sent his way. "Avatar Korra has been going since the early hours of the morning." Xian shifted towards Korra. The Waterbender shook from exhaustion but still she remained steadfast, fighting on thanks only through her determination. "She needs to eat to regain her strength, and rest to mend her muscles."

"And when her enemies strike…" Freng rose to his full height, red gown reminiscent to a general of the Fire nation before Zuko had the uniforms redesigned, and glared a the portly man. "… will they allow her to rest or eat?"

"What enemies?!" Po retorted with huff. "Zaheer and his Red Lotus are imprisoned.-"

"Yet the Fire Warriors remain at large!"

"No one has seen them in over a decade." Exasperated, Po raised his hands in frustration. "Azula is gone, they have what they wanted a woman is Fire Lord- "

"Are you so ignorant that you would believe that group of extremists like them would go quietly into the night just because Lord Zuko's daughter has ascended to the throne? They cared not who sits on the throne, they want their Mad Princess, or one of her descendants, in power." Feng had been a soldier, Xian knew this, he believed in Zuko's efforts to rebuild his country, but his tone indicated that this was far more personal.

"Yet since Fire Lord Izumi's coronation there have been no attacks." Po was clearly annoyed. "Xian, you must agree with me that this is preposterous."

"I have to agree with no one, Po." Xian responded with her arms crossed. "Though the Avatar must learn the value of rest along with gaining the stamina. That being said I agree that she must learn of the dangers of the world before she is confronted by them. Masters Ran and Shaw taught my people that power invites challenge and challenge breeds conflict. For seventeen years the Avatar has been sheltered behind walls of ice and once she leave she will be faced by groups that want nothing more than to test themselves against the world's most powerful benders. We must work together if we are to prepare her for this inevitable incident." Looking past her colleges and frowned. "Our discussion has become irrelevant."

"And why is that?" Po asked with an air of arrogance that the Sun Warrior had no patience for.

"Because Korra has incapacitated our students." The grey bearded Master turned with narrowed as towards the training. It was true, the three disciples were all unconscious, scorch marks marred their red training gear, and laying splayed on the floor.

Korra was grinning as if she had managed to accomplish something, despite her haggard appearance. "What's. Next?" She managed to say between heavy breaths. "Advanced. Sets?"

"No, rest." Feng said begrudgingly. "We will resume the exercise tomorrow."

"What?" The avatar looked as if her teachers had sprouted second heads. "I owned them!"

"But you failed to see the point of this exercise." Xian cut her off before Korra could get another word in edgewise. "Your tackling this as an Earthbender trying to mimic a Firebender. Your stance remains stiff and you allow your opponents to circle you."

"But-"

"We will resume tomorrow." Feng interrupted with finality. The master turned and made to move ignorant of the faces Korra made at his back

"Korra." Xian warned. The young avatar flinched. "He is your teacher, show him proper respect."

"Sorry, Master" The Avatar bowed in apology.

"Do not do it again."

o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Just a short interlude between the next chapter. Sorry if you were waiting for some Azula/Asami bonding but I'm saving that for the next chapter. This chapter was more to expand the sphere of characters around Korra, thus i gave names and personalities to the Firebending masters we see in the first episode of LoK

Please review or pm with any questions.

Next to update: The Augurey.


End file.
